Tell Me Your Secrets
by shelbaby2010
Summary: When a tattered old diary falls into the hands of 11-year-old Ginny Weasley an ancient curse once again unravels at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To Ginny, pouring out her secrets to a stranger was harmless. But in the wizarding world nothing is that simple.
1. Prologue

When I opened that black book for the first time I had no idea that this was where it would lead me—cold, alone, and close to death. The stone floor was damp and the air was freezing. Occasionally a soft, cool breeze would blow. I wanted to get up. I wanted to get out of here. I must have been in a coma because I found that no matter how hard I tried I could not open my eyes. I didn't quite remember how I got where I was. It seemed all a blur. I never imagined that my life would be so short. It was never difficult for a dreamer like me to envision my future. I certainly never envisioned this. Who knew what power one little book could hold? I never would have expected. The first thing that I thought of before I blacked out was my family. How heartbroken would they be when they found out I was dead? But you know who the last person that came to my mind was before my eyes closed? Harry Potter.


	2. Seeing Harry

I awake to a small crash coming from the kitchen downstairs. I swing my legs over the side of my bed until my feet touch the wood floor. I find my bathrobe slung across the arm of the chair in the corner of the room and swiftly put it on. I tiptoe down the long stairwell to the ground floor and poke my head into the kitchen.

"Shh, Ron! You'll wake up Mum," Fred whispers.

"Sorry," Ron replies picking up the frying pan that had fallen and placing it back on the tiny counter. I clear my throat and fold my arms across my chest. My brothers, Fred, George, and Ron all look over their shoulders.

"Ginny, shh! You shouldn't be here," Ron whispers quickly.

"You all woke me up," I state matter-of-factly.

"We wouldn't have if Ron didn't knock the bloody pan onto the floor," George argues.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"It's none of your business. Go back to bed," Ron tells me.

"Fine, I'd better go get Mum then…"

"Tell you what, Sis," Fred says, "You go get Mum and George and I will make sure you will have the best first year at school _ever_."

"We know plenty of ways to make you the most popular girl at Hogwarts," George adds.

"Trust us!" Fred finishes with a wink. I sigh.

"Well when Mum wakes up and realizes you three are gone don't be asking me to cover for you," I tell them. With that, I turn on my heel and go back upstairs.

It was just like Fred and George to threaten me with something like that. I can't help but wonder what in the world they could possibly be doing at this time of morning as I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I feel myself fall back asleep easily, not knowing that the morning would bring someone unexpectedly into my life.

I awake again to the familiar smell of breakfast and coffee. I excitedly get out of bed with the hope that there would still be some bacon left after all 4 of my brothers had dug in. By the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, I realize that breakfast must be done with. I hear Ron speaking to someone as the pair of footsteps come closer.

"Come on," I hear Ron say, "I'll show you to my bedroom."

I open my door with curiosity, look out, and freeze. Standing just outside my bedroom is none other than the boy who had been on my mind all summer, Harry Potter.

"Hello," Harry addresses me. I am at a loss for words. I had made up whole scenarios in my head of what I would say when I saw Harry Potter again. These scenarios often included me being calm and cool as I speak to him, the exact opposite of how I had just reacted. I slam the door quickly and then lean up against the wall. I put my face in my hands and take a deep breath.

"Stupid," I mutter to myself, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

All of my thoughts of Harry hanging in the air above my head suddenly come crashing down around me. After thinking way too much about what else I could have done when Harry said hi to me, I realize that I am still hungry for breakfast. All my hopes of getting whatever was left of the bacon are officially gone. I head down to the kitchen and see my dad reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning, dad," I say sitting down at the table. Due to a pure and insane amount of luck, there is one more, slightly burnt, slice of bacon left for me.

"Mummy, is there any more porridge?" I ask.

"Just a small bit," she says spooning out the last of the warm porridge into a bowl.

"So, Ginny," Dad says placing the Daily Prophet down, "I suppose you saw who arrived here this morning?"

I blush and nod my head with a sigh remembering my encounter with Harry Potter.

"He has kindly agreed to show me how an actual telephone works!" Dad exclaims to me.

"Telephone?" I ask.

"Muggles, they use these heavy black devices to speak to each other across long distances! It's brilliant!"

I smile.

"Amazing," Dad continues, "Ingenious, really, how Muggles get along without a scrap of magic."

"Oh, Arthur," Mum sighs. "Ginny, hand me my wand, will you? This kitchen needs to be tidied up a bit."

The next couple days pass slowly as I do my best to pluck up the courage to talk to Harry. Unfortunately, all I manage to do is avoid his eyes and blush whenever we come face to face.

The next morning I manage to beat the rest of my brothers to the breakfast table. I start to take a bite of porridge when Harry and Ron enter the room. I nervously drop my spoon and as I begin to pick it up, I knock entire bowl onto the floor. I drop under the table, grab the bowl, and place it back on the table feeling my cheeks turning red.

"Hogwarts letters arrived this morning," Mum says as the rest of the family sits down. I look up excitedly. Completely forgetting about knocking over my bowl, I take the envelope from Mum and rip open the top. I pull out a neatly folded letter and quickly open it:

Ginevra Weasley

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole

Devon, England

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31July.

Yours Sincerely,

M. McGonagoll

Minerva McGonagoll

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer)

I read over the letter three more times and still find it hard to believe that I will finally be going to Hogwarts School—the place that all six of my brothers, two more than the rest (Fred and George to be specific) had rubbed in my face since they first got their own letters.

"We've all got Lockhart's books," Fred says.

"That lot won't come cheap," George says. "The books alone are very expensive."

"We'll manage," Mum answers. "We will be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asks me. I nod with a small smile and decide that it would be a good moment to leave. After knocking the butter over on the table, I dart back upstairs to my room. _This is going to get very old soon, _I think to myself. Hiding from Harry for the rest of the summer will be difficult since I am afraid to leave my room for anything besides meals.

Wednesday arrives and I hear my Mum call up to me. With a quick look around to make sure the coast is clear, I step out of my room.

"We're leaving for Diagon Alley in 30 minutes so you'd best get ready. Alright?" my mum tells me. I nod and go back inside my room. I excitedly pull on a sweater and a black skirt. I wrap Ron's old black cloak over my shoulders and fasten the silver clasp on the front. I quickly run a brush through my hair and clip part of it back in a silver barrette. As soon as I'm ready I meet the rest of my family in the living room. They are all standing in front of the fireplace. I avoid looking at Harry but when he catches my eye I blush profusely.

"Alright, Harry. You go first," Mum says holding out a flower pot filled with floo powder.

"Harry's never traveled by floo powder though, Mum," Ron says.

"What's floo powder?" Harry asks.

"You use it to travel by fireplace," I pipe up.

"What?" Harry asks.

"You've never traveled by floo powder? But how were you able to get to Diagon Alley last year?" Dad asks him.

"I took the Underground…" Harry begins.

"Amazing! Were there..."

"Not now, Arthur," Mum shushes him. "How about you go first, Fred? So Harry can see how it works."

Fred takes a handful of floo powder from the pot and steps into the fireplace. I take a quick glance at Harry who I see looks utterly confused as to why Fred is standing in the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" Fred yells. He throws the floo powder down and bursts into flames. When the flames clear, Fred is nowhere to be found. George takes his floo powder and does the same as Fred. Harry looks extremely frightened as Mum holds the pot out to him once again.

"It's quite simple, dear," Mum says. "Go on. Take a handful of floo powder."

"Remember to speak clearly," Dad adds. I watch Harry take the floo powder and walk into the fireplace.

"D-Diagon A-alley!" Harry attempts to say as some of the dust flies in his face. My eyes open wide when Harry disappears.

"What did he say?" Mum asks Dad

"I'm not sure," Dad replies.

"Do you think he's lost?" I ask my voice clearly full of worry.

"I don't know, dear," says Mum.

"We'll find him when we all get there. Come along now," Dad says. Percy goes next. When it is my turn, I take my handful of floo powder and step into the fireplace without a hint of fear (for I have traveled by floo powder several times before).

"Diagon Alley!" I yell throwing the floo powder down. I feel the warmth from the flames around my body and then I am pulled from the living room. I close my eyes in order to keep from getting sick as the world seems to spin around me. Finally, I feel my feet hit solid ground. I open my eyes and step out of the fireplace located in The Leaky Cauldron. I join my brothers as we wait for Mum and Dad. My eyes immediately dart around the shop looking for Harry.

"Where's Harry?!" I exclaim.

"Have you heard the good news?" Percy says excitedly to me. I look up at him and see a gleaming silver badge on Percy's cloak. "I'm a—"

"I'm a prefect, Ginny!" Fred says in a deep voice clearly imitating Percy.

"I'm a prefect. I'm a fancy school prefect!" George continues. Percy shoots them a cold look. I giggle a little.

"That's wonderful, Percy," I say still laughing at Fred and George. Percy sticks his nose in the air and stomps off. "Has anyone seen Harry?" I ask again as Mum and Dad arrive.

"All here?" Dad asks. "Great."

"Harry's not here, Dad," I say my voice still full of worry.

"Well, come along now," Mum says placing her hand on my shoulder and leading me towards the back. "We'll find him."


	3. Flourish and Blotts

We find Harry with a very large man with a full, scraggly beard standing just outside Gringotts Bank along with Ron's friend, Hermione Granger. I feel a cool breeze of relief wash over me. Harry is alright, thank goodness. Mum took the large man's hand and shook it hurriedly.

"If you hadn't found him, Hagrid…oh, Knockturn Alley!" Mum thanks him. "He could have been anywhere!"

"Well, gotta be off," Hagrid says. "Take care, you lot."

"Bye," Harry says.

"Thanks, bye!" Hermione tells him.

"Guess who I saw in that creepy shop, Borgin and Burkes?" Harry tells Ron and Hermione. We climb the steps to Gringotts and I manage to catch Harry telling Ron and Hermione that he saw "Malfoy and his father". I have no clue who this is but Dad makes a row of it saying, "Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?"

"He was selling…" Harry starts.

"Oh, I would love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…" Dad continues but Mum cuts him off sharply. As we reach the entrance to Gringotts, I drown out the rest of their conversation. The sight of the Gringotts goblins gives me a fright every time I enter this building. I believe it's their creepy eyes and the way they glare at me as if I am hiding something and they know about it. We see Hermione's parents waiting for us in the lobby. Dad has a sudden jolt of excitement.

"_Muggles!_" he exclaims. "Oh, you're exchanging Muggle money for Wizard gold! Look, Molly!"

After Gringotts, the group separates and Mum and I head to the secondhand robe shop.

"Welcome," a kind witch greets us as we enter. "Ah, let's see. Yes."

"Three sets of black work robes and a winter cloak," Mum tells her without having to glance once at my school supply list. I suppose she's memorized this list by now seeing that she has bought 6 other children the same items.

"First year at Hogwarts, dear?" the witch asks me while a tape measure floats through the air and makes its way taking my measurements.

"Yes'm," I answer.

"It looks like you'll need…" the witch trails off her words looking through the many racks of black robes all slightly faded in color. She pulls the robes and cloak from the rack and brings them to the counter. Mum pays for them and we leave shop.

"We're supposed to meet the rest in Flourish and Blotts in a little less than an hour," Mum tells me. We walk by Eeloyp's Owl Emporium and I can't help gazing longingly at a small gray cat in the window. I am usually okay with my family not being able to afford nice little things such as new robes or a broomstick, but what I would give to be able to take home that kitten. Mum steers me away into a shop that sells cauldrons.

"One standard size 2 pewter cauldron," Mum tells the wizard behind the counter.

After gathering everything besides my school books, we go to Flourish and Blotts. When we arrive there is a huge crowd. Mum and I push through and I read the sign on the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

_MAGICAL ME_

Today at 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

I tug on Mum's shirt sleeve and point at the sign.

"Mummy, look!" I exclaim. "Lockhart's going to be signing books."

Mum blushes looking very much like I do when Harry is around. We push and shove our way through until we meet up with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the rest.

"He's written the almost the entire book list," I hear Hermione say excitedly.

Then, Gilderoy Lockhart steps out in front of the crowd. Everyone begins to clap so I join in politely.

"He's rather handsome isn't he?" Hermione says. Lockhart flashes a bright, white smile at the crowd and waves his hand in the air. His wavy blond hair is neat and tidy and his blue robes match his eyes.

"Excuse me," a short man says from behind me with a giant camera in his hands. "Excuse me!" He pushes me out of the way rudely and snaps several pictures sending purple smoke into the air with each flash. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_."

Lockhart's eyes scan the crowd taking in all the excited faces of his fans. His eyes land on Harry and widen.

"It can't be…" Lockhart says, "_Harry Potter._"

Everyone turns to look at Harry as Lockhart steps out and grabs Harry by the arm pulling him to the front. Harry looks completely embarrassed and I notice that he tries to find his way back over to us. Before he can, Lockhart wraps an arm around his shoulders and the photographer snaps several more photos.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart calls out. "What an extraordinary moment this is."

I see Ron roll his eyes. "When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge."

The crowd, including Mum, applauds again. I narrow my eyes at Lockhart who clearly does not seem to realize that Harry is still attempting to get out of his clutches.

"He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

I raise my eyebrows. Gilderoy Lockhart?! The wizard famous for triumphing over so many dark creatures and wizards will be _my_ teacher at Hogwarts during my first year. I clap excitedly along with the rest. A pile of books are shoved into Harry's arms and he finally manages to get away. He steps beside me and dumps the books into my new cauldron.

"You have these," Harry tells me. I open my mouth to thank him but no words come out, figures.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" says a drawling voice. I look up to see a boy with white-blond hair and gray eyes standing before us with a nasty sneer on his face. "_Famous _Harry Potter," the boy says. "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

Suddenly, I feel an overwhelming urge to defend Harry.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" I blurt out burning a hard glare into the boy's eyes.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" the boy snaps. My eyes widen at this and I feel my cheeks flush red. I want to say something but I don't know what it is. Harry looks at me apologetically. I find myself giving him a half-smile. Ron and Hermione make their way over to us. I am lost in my thoughts as Ron and the mean boy converse. I wish I knew what to say to Harry. He's probably just as embarrassed as I am. I shouldn't have said anything, I decide. I should have kept my mouth shut. I catch a small bit of what the mean boy says as I come out of my thoughts.

"I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of those," the mean boy continues. Dad catches up to us with Fred and George.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Dad says. "It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley."

A tall man with the same white-blond hair as the mean boy places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Lucius," Dad says. His lips form a tight line. I see anger flicker across Dad's face.

"Busy time at the Ministry , I hear," says. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Then, Mr. Malfoy reaches into my cauldron and retrieves the _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ book. I am taken aback. Mr. Malfoy sneers at my book.

"Obviously not," says Mr. Malfoy. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Dad turns red in the face.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Dad replies angrily. I look up at Mr. Malfoy wishing he would put my book back in my cauldron. After all, it is secondhand and in a very delicate condition. The binding itself is falling off slightly. Oh, how I wish he would leave us alone.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy continues. His eyes look over Dad's shoulder to look at Hermione's parents speaking with one of the bookstore clerks. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Suddenly, I feel my cauldron lifting from my arms and being thrown into the air. Dad jumps at Mr. Malfoy pushing him into the nearest bookshelf. Spellbooks come tumbling down around them. My eyes widen and I feel my face turn red again with embarrassment.

"Get him, Dad!" Fred yells.

Mum rushes over and tells Dad to stop and is yelling, "No, Arthur!"

The bookstore clerk who was talking to Hermione's parents runs over to us.

"Gentlemen, please!"

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up!" another clerk yells even louder. I back up nervously and run into a bookshelf. I fall to the ground and a few books topple over my head. Harry looks over and holds out his hand to me to help me up. I take it and Harry lifts me to my feet.

"Alright there, Ginny?"

I nod slowly. Oh, how I wish I would stop blushing like an idiot when Harry is around.

Finally, the fight is broken up by Hagrid pulling Dad and Mr. Malfoy apart. I spy my cauldron lying on its side a few feet away from me. I walk over and retrieve it.

"Here, girl," Mr. Malfoy says to me. "Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Mr. Malfoy drops my book into my cauldron, places a hand on his son's shoulder and steers him towards the exit. I glare at Mr. Malfoy's back as he and his son disappear into the street. I am so angry at that man that I'm shaking.

We all leave Flourish and Blotts together.

"…_brawling_ in public… _what_ Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-" Mum reprimands.

"He was pleased," says Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the _Daily Prophet_ if he'd be able to work the fight into his report—said it was all publicity-"

We reach the Leaky Cauldron, say goodbye to Hermione and her parents, and get ready to travel back home by floo powder. I am ready to go home. I am still angry at Dad for attacking that evil man. It isn't that he didn't deserve it; he said some very mean things to us. The fact that Dad could not control himself was what embarrassed me. I am sure Mum feels the same way. Fred and George are obviously getting a kick out of what happened. I look up at Ron before we leave. He doesn't look at me. Then, I look at Harry. Harry has a nervous expression on his face. I'm guessing this is because we are about to travel by floo powder again. Ron leaves first and then it is my turn. I feel the warm flames engulf around me and I disappear from the Leaky Cauldron and arrive safely in my own home. What a day, I think as I climb the stairs to my bedroom. What a day.


	4. Hogwarts

September the 1st comes more quickly than I expect. I awake that morning jittery and full of an anxious excited feeling. I jump out of bed, run down the stairs to the kitchen, snatch a piece of toast from the table, and run back up the stairs to my bedroom. I see Harry and Ron on their way down but as I am full of excitement I completely ignore Harry's cheerful, "Morning, Ginny!" greeting. I dress into my Hogwarts robes quickly and begin to gather my spellbooks and cauldron. I reach into my cauldron and to retrieve my _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ book, but when I do I catch sight of a small black book at the base of the cauldron. My eyes narrow and I pull it out slowly. I examine the plain black cover then flip it over in my hand. At the bottom of the back cover there is a name embossed in gold letters. I back up and sit down on the edge of my bed. I read the name:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," I mutter to myself. _What kind of a name is that?_ I think. I flip it back over and open to the first page. It is blank. I flip to the next page and the next and then the whole book. Every page is blank. _Hmm…_I think. _Where did this come from?_ _It must be a diary of some sort… _I place the blank diary down on my bedside table and continue to collect the rest of my items and throw them into Bill's old trunk.

"Alright, you lot!" Dad calls up to us. "Everyone into the car!"

Everyone fits into the small Ford Anglia rather easily. I suspect Dad has put a charm on it to make the inside bigger. As we begin to pull away, I have a feeling that I have forgotten something and try to think of everything that I packed to figure it out before its too late. Fred and George both have to run back inside because they had forgotten Filibuster Fireworks and a broomstick. We finally make our way towards the highway and suddenly I realize what I forgot… the blank diary.

"Mum!" I exclaim before I can stop myself. "I forgot the blank…" I pause and rephrase my sentence, "I mean _my_ _diary_!"

"Can't Mum and Dad just mail it?" Fred groans as Dad turns the car back around.

"No," I say. "I _need_ it!"

I rush back inside and retrieve the blank diary and we are off once again.

"We'll be lucky if we make it in time," Dad says glancing at his watch. He looks at Mum. "Molly, dear-"

"No, Arthur-"

"No one would see—this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed—that'd get us up in the air—then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser—"

"I said _no_, Arthur, not in broad daylight-"

We finally reach King's Cross Station at about a quarter till eleven. We load our belongings onto a couple trolleys and rush into the station. Percy goes first, then Fred and George. Then, it is my turn. Mum takes a hold of my hand and we push my trolley through the barrier where I see the magnificent Hogwarts Express. I look up at it in amazement. Three minutes until departure. Mum hands me my ticket. Two minutes till departure. Dad kisses my forehead and Mum squeezes me against her. One minute till departure. I step onto the train, hand over my ticket, and walk down the narrow halls to find a compartment. The train is noisy with students' excited voices. I peak into a few compartments but they are all full. The fifth compartment I peer into has one seat left.

"D'you mind?" I ask a boy with short blond hair gesturing to the empty seat.

"Alright," the boy answers. I sit down beside him awkwardly. "I'm Ernie Macmillan," the boy says.

"Ginny Weasley," I reply shyly. There are two other students in the compartment—another boy and a girl. I look at them and open my mouth to politely ask their names when Ernie beats me to it.

"This is Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchey," Ernie says. The girl, Hannah, smiles at me. Justin nods once.

"You don't happen to be related to Ron, do you?" Ernie asks.

"I'm his sister," I answer.

"The twins' too, I suppose," Ernie says. I nod. "And that older one, Percy…you've got a lot of brothers then, huh?"

"Six," I tell him.

"Percy's just been around here," Hannah says. "He walked in and flashed a prefect's badge telling us to stay out of trouble because he'll be watching-"

I snort with a small laugh and roll my eyes

"Don't mind him," I tell them.

"So, you're a first year then, hmm?" Justin asks. I nod.

"We're all second years," Ernie says.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Hannah asks.

"I'll probably be in the same ones as the rest of my family."

"Hmm," Ernie replies. "We're in Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff is um—"

But I am cut off by Justin who suddenly presses his face close to the window.

"Bloody hell," Justin exclaims. I look out the window as well to see a car dip down below the clouds. A car? No, not just a car! A flying Ford Anglia! My _dad's _flying Ford Anglia. I look closer to see Ron and Harry in the front seats before they fly high above the clouds again.

"Is that… Ron Weasley?" Ernie exclaims. "And…Harry Potter?"

I groan and put my face in my hands. _What are they doing?!_ Mum and Dad will be so furious. Ron and Harry though? Well, they will be lucky not to be expelled.

It is dark outside when we arrive at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, and the car are nowhere to be found when I step out of the Hogwarts Express.

"Firs' years!" the large man with the beard that I met in Diagon Alley calls over the crowd to us first years. "Firs' years, over by the boats now, hurry up now, come on!"

I follow the crowd of first year students to the edge of the lake. This is when I look up at the castle for the first time.

"Wow," I whisper. The castle is absolutely beautiful. It is much bigger than I anticipated. The moon illuminates the tops of the towers making the castle glow. I step into the nearest boat still not taking my eyes off the magnificent castle. The boats pull themselves forward across the Black Lake towards the castle doors. When we reach the edge of the lake all the first years step out of the boats. I am starting to feel the anxiety rising in me again. Fred and George have told me plenty of things about the first night at Hogwarts. There is to be a test of some sort to get into your house. This is what frightens me. I have seen my family perform magic as if its second nature but me? Well, I just got my wand. I haven't even taken a peek at my spellbooks. I do hope we don't have an assignment that I don't know about. My hands start to shake. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Must I do this test in front of the entire school? Harry enters my mind. What would the great Harry Potter think of me if I were to fail this test? I follow the crowd into the castle and up a flight of stairs. The entryway to the castle is enormous! When we are all filed into the foyer, a witch with a stern face and a pair of glasses sitting on her nose looks down at us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she says. "I am Professor McGonagall, the headmistress. Now before we begin the welcoming feast, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

_Gryffindor_, I remember. That is the house that everyone in my family is in. I really hope I do not fail them. Fred and George always said that Hufflepuff was the lamest house, Ravenclaw was the smarty-pants students, and Slytherin was just all around terrible. Gryffindor was the best one, they assured me. Professor McGonagall turns around and leaves us for a moment.

"My mum was in Hufflepuff," a girl says to another student. "I do hope that's where I'll be put."

"Well, Slytherin is exclusive. You have to be a pureblood to be in that house," a boy replies from behind me. "_I'm _a pureblood."

_I'm a pureblood!_ I exclaim in my head. _What if Slytherin wants me?!_

Professor McGonagall returns and the doors open to a large hall where four tables are lined up already filled with the returning students. Everyone turns around to stare at us first years. We file into the large dining hall and stop in front of stool with a ratty, old hat on it. The front of the pointed hat is twisted into what looks like eyes and a mouth. Then, the hat opens a tear in the brim that looks like a mouth and begins to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

Professor McGonagall holds out a long scroll and begins to call out names in alphabetical order. My last name starts with W so I know I will be one of the last ones to be called. The first student called sits on the stool and Professor McGonagall places the old hat on his head. The hat seems to sit there and think for a moment before calling out:

"RAVENCLAW!"

The crowd gets smaller and smaller as more students' names are called and those students disappear to their seats at their house table. I am the second to last to be called.

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

My hands shake as I sit down on the stool. It rocks back and forth under me. Professor McGonagall places the hat on my head and the brim falls just over my eyes so I can barely see the returning students staring at me.

"The last of the Weasleys!" the hat's loud voice exclaims in my ears. It is louder than I expect and I jump a little startled. The stool wobbles underneath me. I steady myself and the hat continues. "I know _just_ where to put you."

I close my eyes wishing for Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells out. A face lights up. I passed! I passed! I passed! I'm in Gryffindor! McGonagall takes the sorting hat off my head and I see the Gryffindors clapping and cheering. As I walk over to the table, I search the table for Ron and Harry. I do not see them. I take an empty seat next to Percy who smiles at me and pats me on the shoulder.

"Way to go, sis!" Fred says also patting me on the shoulder. I smile at them. Then my eyes narrow.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" I ask them. Percy shushes me as the last student is called to the stool to be sorted. I sigh. When the last student is seated the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stands up at the podium.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I must remind all of you that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. I also would like to introduce the newest member of our staff, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

I look up and see Gilderoy Lockhart stand up, wave to us, and flash that devastatingly handsome smile.

"Now, let the feast begin!"

Dozens of platters filled with roast turkey, honey ham, chicken legs, vegetables, pudding, and even my favorite treacle tart magically appear on the table. I open my eyes wide. I have never seen this much food in my life! I dig in but I still cannot help wonder where my brother and Harry are.

After the feast, Percy leads us back out to the entrance hall and up the first flight of stairs.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitory," Percy says to us as we follow him. "Keep an eye on the staircases as well. They like to change."

I glance up and see what looks like a dozen staircases moving from one floor to another. This is amazing! Hogwarts is bigger than I imagined. _I will definitely get lost on my way to class tomorrow_, I decide.

When we arrive at the Gryffindor common room, Percy gives us a short tour. I suddenly realize that all this excitement has made me extremely tired. I walk up the stairs to my dormitory that I share with four other first year girls. I dress into my nightgown and collapse onto my bed. Tomorrow is a big day—the first day of classes. I have no idea what is in store for me, but despite that I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Tom Riddle

When I come down to the Gryffindor common room in the morning there is excited chatter. I am hungry so I decide to not worry about it but I do catch a small bit of what a second year boy is telling a group of first years:

"Didn't even take the train! They _flew_ _a car_!"

"Whoa," a first year whispers.

"I heard it was a Ford Anglia," another student says.

"It's in the _Daily Prophet_, look!" The second year boy holds out the morning paper. I look at the headline out of the corner of my eye: _FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES._ I turn away and then stop. _They were seen!_ I exclaim to myself.

I walk up to the group.

"May I see that?" I ask the second year boy. He hands me the paper. I skim the article:

_Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower… at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Herty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing…Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police…Six or seven Muggles in all._

My eyes widen.

"They are going to be in so much trouble," I whisper. I hand the paper back to the boy in a daze and head down to breakfast hoping with all my heart that my brother and Harry Potter have not been expelled. When I arrive in the Great Hall (after a bit of wandering around trying to find my way), I see both Ron and Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione and a few other students in their year. I breathe a sigh of relief and sit down a couple seats away. Ron is holding a red letter in his hand and I recognize what it is immediately. A Howler!

"Open it," a boy with a round face says. "It'll all be over in a few minutes."

Ron carefully lifts the corner of the letter and Mum's voice explodes throughout the Great Hall:

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE!"

Ron sinks down in his chair, his face bright red.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED…"

I look over at Harry who also looks embarrassed.

"ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED—YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRYT AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

Then, it is over. I eat a small breakfast, receive my class schedule from Professor McGonagall, and go back to my dormitory to dress for class.

My first class is Potions in the dungeons with Professor Snape. I have been dreading this class since Ron claimed that Professor Snape despised Gryffindor students, especially Harry. The classroom is dark and cold. Professor Snape stands at the front beside his desk watching us first years trail into the room. I take a seat in the middle row. There is quiet chatter before Professor Snape calls for silence. The class faces the front and Professor Snape opens his mouth.

"In this class, you will learn how to brew simple potions including the Antidote for Common Poisons, Cure for Boils Potion, and the Forgetfulness Potion. I believe you all have a copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions _ by Arsenius Jigger."

The class nods in unison.

"Open to Chapter One and read the _Introduction to Brewing_."

The rest of Potions goes slowly and I decide that Professor Snape is not all that bad. He certainly knows what he's teaching even though he goes about it as if he doesn't really want to be teaching it. When Potions is dismissed, it's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart. This is the class I've been looking forward to the most. To be taught by the wizard who has done so many great things is exciting. When I enter the classroom, Professor Lockhart is nowhere to be found. I take a seat. Soon enough, Professor Lockhart bursts from his office with a dazzling smile on his face. His periwinkle blue robes swish about his feet as he walks proudly out to the front of the classroom.

"Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly'_s Most-Charming-Smile Award—I am Gilderoy Lockhart! I got rid of the Bandon Banshee. I am the author of the bestseller _Wanderings with Werewolves_… which you all should have a signed copy of by now I expect."

I reach into my bag and take out my new copy of this textbook (there were no secondhand copies available). Professor Lockhart walks about the room glancing at the covers of each textbook to make sure they have his perfectly practiced silver signature upon them. "Wonderful, wonderful!" he says. Lockhart walks back to the front of the room. "Today we will begin with a quiz!"

The class looks around at each other nervously. We are first years! Surely he doesn't expect us to know magic already.

"Not to worry, class, not to worry. This is just a basic quiz on my books to see how much you've taken in and learned."

I swallow nervously. I have not yet opened any of my Lockhart books. They are all thick, leather-bound books with at least 300 pages in each of them. How someone could write so much is beyond me. When we get the quiz, I look down at my paper. It reads:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

It goes on and on till question 54 at the back of the third page. I begin to answer even though I do not know any of these questions. When Lockhart collects the quizzes, he reads through each question giving us the correct answers and which book we could have found the correct answer.

"Now as you all are first years, I will not yet subject you to the fearsome creatures I have prepared for the second years. Instead, I want you all to write me an essay telling me what your favorite book is that I have written and why. Don't forget to mention my smile and… if I must, my fiercely handsome good looks." Lockhart winks and flashes us another smile. "Class dismissed!"

I leave class disappointed that out of all we could have done we just answered a quiz about our professor and got an essay assigned. Maybe Hogwarts isn't as exciting as I have been told. I head back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When I enter my dormitory, I drop my bag beside my trunk. So much is going through my mind right now that I wish I had someone to talk to. Suddenly, I remember about the black diary. I push the many Lockhart books around in my trunk until I find it. I retrieve a quill and ink, climb onto my bed, and sit with my knees up to use as a surface. I flip through the blank pages once more and then dip my quill in the ink and write: _2__nd__ September 1992_, in the top right corner of the first page. I look down to dip my quill in ink again and when I look back at the page the date I had just inked has disappeared. I narrow my eyebrows confused and rewrite the date. I stare at it and then it slowly fades away into the page. _Strange_, I say to myself. I dip my quill in ink again and write: _My name is Ginny Weasley._ I watch my sentence disappear. I stare curiously at the page. Then, a sentence appears just below where I had written my sentence a few moments ago. But, it is not my handwriting I see before me. Nor is it the sentence I had just written. Instead the new message reads: _Hello, Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle_. I draw in a sharp breath. _What? _How is this possible? My hearts pounds against my chest nervously as I write back. _Who are you?_ I wait for Tom's message and surely enough it appears:

_This is my diary. Shouldn't I be the one asking that question to you?_

I want to laugh a little at this but I don't. Then Tom writes another message: _How did you come by my diary?_

I answer: _I found it. It was with my other books when I arrived home from Diagon Alley. _

Tom says: _Why have you begun to write?_

I pause before I answer this time. I have a feeling that I should be a bit careful. After all, I don't even know who I'm really writing too. As if answering my thoughts, Tom writes another message: _Don't be afraid. I'm merely curious about you._

I write: _I've just started my first year at Hogwarts. Classes were a bit disappointing. I just need to talk to someone. _

I wait but another message does not appear immediately. I sigh and start to put down the diary and then Tom's answer appears: _Tell me. _


	6. Writing to Tom Riddle

I take a deep breath. Something tells me I should be a little suspicious of what the boy in the diary has written back to me. _Tell me_. I sigh again and dip my quill in ink and begin to write:

_I just started my first year at Hogwarts yesterday. I was nervous at first because I was told by my older brothers that I would have to take a test of some sort in order to get placed in a house. I hadn't studied anything yet. I didn't even know how to do magic. Turns out the test was just having a dirty, old hat placed on your head that shouted out your new house. _

Tom interrupts: _What house did you get placed into?_

I answer: _Gryffindor. _

Tom says: _Ah, I see. Well, go on then._

I begin to write again: _The beginning of the year feast was delicious. I have never seen so much food. See, my family doesn't have a lot of money. With seven children, it makes it rough on my dad. My dad works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He doesn't get paid very high because others don't think his job is very important. Especially this man I met in Flourish and Blotts the other day when I was getting my school books. His name is Lucius Malfoy. He has a son too but I didn't catch his name. Malfoy insulted my dad. He was making fun of our family because we are purebloods who don't find Muggles to be all that bad. Dad decided it would be a good idea to jump at Malfoy and a small fight broke out before Hagrid pulled them apart—_

Tom interrupts again: _Rubeus Hagrid?_

I answer: _I think so. He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He seems pretty alright. _

Tom answers: _Go on._

I continue: _Anyway, it was quite embarrassing for us. _I stop not knowing what to say next. Then I remember about my first encounter with Harry and I continue to write.

_Also, there is this boy that I… well I guess I… well I do… I really like him. _

Tom says: _Who is it?_

I take a deep breath and write: _Harry Potter_. Tom doesn't answer to this. So I continue: _He's brilliant. He's best friends with my brother, Ron. But he would never look at me. I'm his best friend's little sister after all. Besides, I haven't done anything that would make me stand out to him amongst all his other admirers. _

Tom replies: _I see. Well, why don't you talk to him? _

I answer: _I try to but every time he comes around I stumble over my words and turn red in my cheeks. I'm completely awestruck by him and I don't know what to do to not be so nervous. _

Tom doesn't answer so I sigh and decide it is time to put down the mysterious diary for now. Maybe this Tom Riddle is right. Maybe I should just go talk to him. It's not like he doesn't know I exist. But where would I be able to find him? I have no idea. I don't know the castle at all. It's only my first day of classes. I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It's dinner time. My stomach growls and I realize I had missed lunch. I swing my legs over the side of my bed, drop the diary in my trunk, and cover it up with my black robes.

The Great Hall is almost full when I arrive. Then, I see him. Harry is sitting next to Ron with Hermione across from him. I spy an empty seat next to him. Here goes nothing. I try to walk as coolly and gracefully as possible. I manage to slide into the seat next to Harry without knocking anything over on the table. Well, that's a first.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry says to me.

"Hi," I try to say. No words come out. I clear my throat and begin again, "Hi, Harry." My voice is steady and clear. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!

"How was your first day?" Harry asks me.

"It was fine," I tell him. _Say something else, Ginny. Elaborate a little_, I tell myself. "I had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Did Lockhart have you take that stupid quiz, too?" Ron asks with disgust. I nod.

"I didn't know anything," I admit.

"No one did," Harry tells me.

"Except Hermione," Ron says.

"It wasn't very difficult, was it," Hermione says. "If _you_ had read the books Lockhart assigned, Ron, you might have gotten a better mark."

"I thought it didn't count towards our marks," I say.

"It doesn't," Harry assures me. There was a moment of silence. "So, how was Potions?"

"Alright, I suppose. Professor Snape doesn't seem all that bad."

"Not all that bad?" Ron exclaims. "He hates us."

I shrug.

The rest of dinner goes rather smoothly. I only knock over one thing on the table. I'd say that's a record. I follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione back to the common room after dinner. I realize that I can't wait to tell Tom Riddle what happened at dinner with Harry. I say good night and rush up to my room. I retrieve the diary from my trunk, sit down on my bed, and begin to write to Tom once again.

_I did it_, _Tom._ _I talked to him._

_Was it really that difficult?_ Tom writes.

_No, actually._ I pause then write, _Thank you. _

_You are most welcome. _

_I think it's time for me to sleep now_, I write.

_Write to me tomorrow. I want to get to know you, _Tom says.

"Okay, Tom," I say aloud. I place the diary on my bedside table and snuggle down into my covers. The lights go low and I fall asleep.

_I see Harry sitting across from the fireplace in the common room with my brother and Hermione. I walk over to them. _

"_Hi, Harry," I say. Though, he doesn't answer or even look up. "Hi," I say again. Still, he doesn't look up or answer. Neither does Hermione or Ron. It's as if they can't even see or hear me. I look down at my hands and see nothing. I gasp startled. I'm invisible? I let out a small scream of both terror and excitement. I'm invisible! I skip around the common room, looking over others' shoulders as they read, or getting right in their face. Then an idea comes to mind. I make my way back over to Harry and sit down beside him on the couch. I touch his hand lightly and he doesn't move. He continues a conversation he is having with Ron. I move a little closer, take a deep breath, then place my lips on his cheek, and kiss him. Suddenly, Harry turns to me. I look down at my hands. Crap! I'm not invisible anymore. Harry touches his hand to his cheek. _

"_I'm sorry," I say trying to think of an excuse. _

"_You missed," he says. I narrow my eyes. _

"_I missed?" I ask. Then, Harry leans close and kisses me full on the lips. _

I jerk awake. It was a dream. I sigh. I've never been kissed before. I'm only eleven-years-old. I don't think I've ever dreamed of being kissed before either. Well, there's a first time for everything. I begin my day in a daze. This dream has really gotten to me. What happens if I see Harry?! Will I be insanely awkward again or will I continue to work on my calm and cool attitude? Stupid dream making everything difficult again. Maybe Tom has some advice for this too. With that, I retrieve the diary from my trunk and begin to write once more.


End file.
